A press for producing a pellet from powdered material is for example known from EP 2 479 022 A1, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference. Flexible connecting means are provided for example between an intermediate element connected to two parallel drive means acting along the vertical axis and the drive means. Furthermore, flexible connecting means can be provided between the intermediate element and a die plate or another intermediate element. Misalignments of parts that can be moved and guided along the vertical axis of the press are avoided by the flexible connecting means. In particular, a largely synchronous traveling movement of the drives is achieved.
The unpublished, parallel German patent application 10 2012 010 767.6, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference, by the applicant furthermore proposes arranging spring elements that, during a pressing operation, deform between the power transmission bridges acted upon by the drive units in a laterally offset manner, and the drive units. The drive units can in particular comprise spindle drives with spindles and spindle nuts. The spring elements largely minimize the influences on the pressing result from bending press components. In particular, bending moments acting on the spindle nuts are reduced.
In the operation of presses of the above-described type, significant bending moments act on drive components, in particular any spindle drives that may be provided. This holds true in particular when the drives act on opposite sides of a power transmission bridge extending in a horizontal direction. Given the enormous press forces, the power transmission bridges can significantly bend and thereby generate the noted bending moment. This problem is not solved, or is at least not completely solved, by the spring elements provided in the prior art.